


Midday Sun

by Nununununu



Series: Comfortween 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Caretaking, Comfortween 2020, Day 1, Developing Friendships, Double Drabble, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Goat Herder Bucky Barnes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Relationship, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: “Here, sit down,” Bucky indicates the only spot of shade, “Before you fall down.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki
Series: Comfortween 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948441
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45
Collections: Comfortween 2020





	Midday Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Comfortween Day 1: Too Hot!  
> For the prompt _helping someone cool down, treating heat exhaustion/heatstroke, cool cloth for fever, treating sunburn._

“Here, sit down,” Bucky indicates the only spot of shade, “Before you fall down.”

“As I’ve had enough of falling for at least the next few centuries, I suppose I will oblige,” Loki folds himself down next to the tree trunk with the kind of poise that implies he might well be secretly close to collapse.

Sitting down next to him with his legs folded, Bucky draws patterns in the earth with the end of the stick he carries, his gaze on the goats.

“It’s not usually _this_ hot here,” He offers after a while as a distraction of sorts, as he takes his flask of water from his hip and places it in the space between them without looking.

“That’s of no concern to me,” Loki doesn’t appear to make any move towards it. But the flask is there one moment and then, when Bucky glances at him, it’s still there, but precisely half empty.

“Course,” Shrugging slightly, Bucky turns his gaze back to the goats. The smallest one is trying to eat a rock again. He rises to sort it out.

Afterwards, Loki nods in his direction, “You have my gratitude.”

“Anytime,” Opening the flask, Bucky also drinks.


End file.
